Found Secrets
by Angel Girl Phantom
Summary: Just when Danny and Vlad were on enemy terms they learn a shocking secret that may change them.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM

It was a cloudy day in Amity Park and there was fight going on between two ghost called halfas.

Danny POV

"Tsk tsk. If i didn't now any better i would say your starting to get soft. Daniel." Vlad said. And smirked.  
I really hate that stupid smirk of his.

"Oh really. If i'm getting so soft then how can i still kick your sorry butte. Fruit loop." I said. And watch that smirk of his turn into a frown and made my own smirk.

"Now Daniel is name calling really necessary." Vlad said. And made 4 duplicates of himself.

"Yes." I said. And made 4 of me. Just then my cell phone. I look at the screen and saw it was mom and open the phone to answer it. And look at Vlad who had a amused l on his face. I nodded to my duplicates to start fighting while took this call. And watch them start punching and kicking.

"Hey mom." I said. Into the phone and saw one of my duplicates hit a Vlad duplicate.

"Hi honey." Mom said. And then i saw one of mine disappear from getting hit by a blast.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you" Mom said.

"Ok. Whats it about?" I asked. And notice all the duplicates are gone and me and the real Vlad was left.

"It's something important and you should come home now. Before your dad gets here." Mom said. With a little concern in her voice.

"Ok." I said.

"And Danny" Mom said.

"Yeah mom." I said.

"I need you to bring Vlad" Mom said. I was shocked she said that.

"Omm mom whats going on?" I asked.

"You two will find out as soon as you get here" Mom said.

"Fine. Love you" I said.

"Love you too kiddo" Mom said. And hung up. I closed my phone and looked at Vlad who now had his arms crossed waiting.

"It was mom she said she has something imprudent to tell us and for us to hurry up and get there." I said. And he raised an eyebrow.

"Very well. We can continue this little fight later." Vlad said. And took off to my house with me right behind in my thoughts. Wondering whats going on and what dose this have to do with Vlad. And if this is good news or bad news. To tell you the truth somewhere deep inside of me was a sense of dread and that something bad is about to happen. And man was i right.

Cliffey sorta. Pleaz review and i'll up more chapters soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

**Thanks for all the reviews:**  
**kirarathe great**  
**Lord Shokku Raijuu**  
**MOONLIGHT-97**  
**Likes2Laugh**  
**PhantomFictionLover**

**A/N: PhantomFictionLover was half right. So it's going to be a Father/son thing and some bonding. But still that doesn't mean i don't have a few suppresses up my sleeve.**

* * *

**Danny POV**

As we approach my house the dread keep growing inside of me. I landed in some bushes nearby my house and Vlad went behind a tree. I changed back from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton. When i left the bushes i saw Vlad in his human form waiting for me at my front door. I pulled out my key to the house from my pocket and put it in the key hole and twist it clockwise.

"Got any idea what your mother wanted?" Vlad asked.

"My guess something bad." I said. And turn the knob and walk in. I headed to the kitchen that had light coming from the door with Vlad right behind. When we entered i saw my mom siting at the table drinking some tea with a sad expression on her face. She seem to not have notice us walking in.

"Mom?" i said. That got her attrition. She look up and saw us standing in the doorway.

"Hi honey. Sit down need to show you two something. You too Vlad." Mom said. I took a seat next to my mom and Vlad sat on the other side of me. Mom handed me a piece of paper and i look down to see what it is. When i look closer i saw it was one of those DNA test that tell you who the real Father or Mother is. The DNA samples match exactly.

"The two samples match. So what dose this have to do with me?" I asked. Now I'm really confused.

"Look at the names of the two simple." Mom said. I gave her a confuse look and then look down at the piece of paper. When i look at the names i insolently froze with shocked. I look up at my mom with my jaw wide open with so many emotions surrounding my head. Trying to process what i just read. I look down again to dabble check and make sure i read it right. Sure enough the two names that i lest excepted were right there in front of me. On left side was the first simple with the name Vlad Master right under it and on right was the second simple with my name under it Danny Fenton. When i got over the shocked i said the first thing that came to mind.

"No.H-How is this even possible?"! I asked and scrammed at the same time. I was now standing up from my chair. I didn't even realized that i was holding the piece of paper tight.

"Danny honey calm down." Mom said. In a calm tone. I sat down and put my head on the table.

"I hat my life." I mumble. I look up and saw mom give me a sympathy look and Vlad gave me confused look.

"Daniel what is it that's so bad." Vlad said. And snatch the paper from me before i could protest. When Vlad read the paper his eyes widen with shocked. He look over to me with a smirked and then to my mom who was now staring at her drink. To the look on his face he knew something i didn't.

"I should have know that he was yours after when i saw him and Jazz fight last week. That look he gave her reminded me of someone but i didn't know who at the time. I just pass it off as something he got from my side. But then i notice something. Danny was born nine months after i stayed with you after that ghost hunting incident." Mom said.

"What ghost hunting incident?" I asked. Now i was really confused.

"Ah yes i remember now." Vlad said.

"Can someone fill me." I said. In a annoyed tone.

"Danny you see. 15 years ago me and your father went on a ghost hunting trip in Colorado it was also the week of our 2year anniversary. Everything was going good untell me and your dad got into a bad fight about him forgetting our anniversary. So me and your sister went to go stay at a septet motel till things cool down. Then the fallowing day your sister and i went to a nearby store to get some food. That's when i met up with Vlad. I told him about the fight me and your dad had and he offered us to stay with him for a while. So we did for two days. But then there was this big party and we left your sister with a baby setter. That night we kind of had to much to drink and i can't really remember what happen next. Then the next day i saw your dad and he apologized about the fight and forgetting. So i accepted it and went back with him. Nine months later we had you. I never told him about Vlad so as far as he knows i haven't seen Vlad in 20years until the reunion." Mom said. And smiled at me.

"So let me get this straight. Vlad is my real dad and dad has no idea about this." I said. I was now barley understanding all this pulse trying to get over the fact that Vlad is my real dad. When i heard my mom talk it snapped me out of my daze.

"That's not all". Mom said. I look up at her confused.

"What do you mean mom?" I asked.

"I know your the ghost boy,Danny. And i know Vlad is the Wisconsin ghost." Mom said. Me and Vlad look at her in complete shocked. I was the first one to say something.

"How did you know? And for how long?" I asked.

"I saw you two change and fight in the lab two weeks ago. Care to tell me how you two got your powers?" Mom asked.

"Remember the proto-portal accident in collage. It turns out some ectoplasm merged with my DNA." Vlad said. Mom nodded and turn her head to me fallow by Vlad. I knew it was now my turn.

"Umm remember that day when i showed Tucker and Sam the Fenton portal. While things didn't go so well. I put on a Hazmat suit and went in to check it out. While i was in there i sorta accidentally hit the on switch and the portal sprang to life. I remember lots of pain and Tucker and Sam screaming. I woke up and i was like this. I guess it's true about that saying about how curiosity kills the cat or in my case halfway." I said. Then look at Mom and Vlad with a awkward smile.

"Oh my poor baby. I should have never let you go down. I'm so sorry for everything even hunting you." Mom said. And hugged me tightly.

"It's ok mom you didn't know." I said. And sent a death glare to Vlad who was now smirking.

"Man how am i going to tell your dad." Mom said.

"You don't need too. I heard everything." A familiar voice said. Me and mom look at the doorway and saw dad standing there with a frown on his face. And Jazz also standing there with a panic look.

"Why Jack it's so nice to see you." Vlad said. And received a death glare from dad.

"One more word out of you and i'll send you to the ghost zone faster then you can say sorry." Dad said. Pointed a finger at Vlad.

"Jack." Mom said.

"Nice one dad." I said. With a smirk.

"That's goes for you too. And don't call me dad. Not any more." Dad said. And pointed a finger his finger at me. His tone sent shivers down my spine.

"But dad. It's me,Danny. I'm your son." I said.

"Not any more your not. No son of mine is a mistake or a ghost." Dad said. In a ice tone. It shocked me to hear that coming from him.

"Jack. Whats wrong with you. You can't talk to Danny like that." Mom said.

"How could you Maddie. Why did you cheat on me. Expressly with my former best friend." Dad yelled.

"Dad. Calm down." Jazz said.

"Why should i. Why shouldn't i just send Danny and Vlad to the ghost zone right now!" Dad shouted.

"Because Danny's your son,Jack." Mom said.

"Not any more he is." Dad said. That silence everyone in the room. Mom was the first to break the silence.

"Then consider our mirage over Jack Fenton. Pack your bags kids we are leaving. And Jack I'll send you the divorce papers on Friday." Mom said.

"Fine. I'll be back in two hours. You three better not be here when i get back." Dad said. And walk out the door. Mom rubbed the bridge of her nose while Jazz and i just try to get over what just happen.

"Vlad do you think we can come stay with you for a while?" Mom asked.

"Sure Maddie." Vlad said. And sent a smirked my way.

"Thanks. Do you think you can help Danny pack? While i help Jazz and do mine." Mom asked.

"Sure thing Maddie. Come along Daniel." Vlad said. As he left the room with his hands behind his back. I followed him and pass Jazz who gave me a 'I feel sorry for you look'. I followed Vlad up the stairs and to my room. Vlad stop at my door and waited form me to open it and we enter the room. I went straight to my closet and pulled out my suitcase and started to trow cloths in it.

"Need help with anything?" Vlad asked. And cross his arms in front of him. I grabbed my USB drive and went to my computer and plug it in.

"Sure. Think you can handle turning off with Fenton portal without blowing it up?" I asked. With grime while i enter the password into my computer. I'm planning on transferring my ghost files on to the USB and then destroy it so dad never find this information. I also have a file on Dan on here and I'm plan on keeping him a secret from mom,dad,and Vlad. Also i want to keep as much info from Jazz as well. Ever since the fight with Dan i never talk about it. Sure Sam,Tucker,and Jazz ask me to tell them the whole story. But i just can't bring myself to tell them that they were supposed to die and i was supposed to true evil and kill my human half. Ever since that day i had nightmares for about two months after that. I still do but not as often. Every time they bring it up i change the subject and refuse to talk about it. The only people who know about it is me and Clockwork. Clockwork said that i wont turn into him now. Oh man i just realized something if i go with Vlad will i become Dan or am i still safe. Note to self visit Clockwork when i get a chance.

"Daniel are you ok?" Vlad asked. I just realized i stop typing mid way. And started to upload all the files on to the USB drive.

"Yeah. Did you take care of the Fenton portal with out blowing it up?" I asked. And smirked.

"Yes Dan." Vlad said. And rolled hi eyes. When he said that i stop cold in my tracks and breast out with anger. I strode up out of my chair with my fist at my side.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" I scream. And then i saw the shocked and confused look on Vlad. Then i realized what i just did and look away from Vlad and to the floor.

"Daniel i didn't mean to-" I cut him off.

"Vlad just don't call me that again. OK. Look i have to go get some things from the lab I'll be back." I said. I took the USB drive and put it around my neck and destroy the computer. And went though the floor and down to the lab. When i got there i got the duffel bag and started to trow some Anti-ghost stuff in it along with a cupple of Fenton thermoses. When i was done i look at the Fenton portal that was now off. I turn to the controls and then trow a ectobeam at it. I strode there for a few minutes staring at the portal remembering the good things and bad.

**Vlad POV**

I stode there shocked at what just happen. All i did was call him Dan and then he was about to bite my head off whats wrong with boy. I look around the room and saw a black book poking out from under the bed. I went over and picked it was a black book with a photo of Ms. Mansion, Mr. Foley and young Daniel on the front of cover.I look though the pages and saw writing in black and blue ink. I started to read a page:

_Today Walker invaded the town and turn everyone against ma. And sent this ghost werewolf after me his name is Wulf and could only speak Esperanto and only Tucker understood him at the time. It turns out Walker was not very happy about me breaking out of prison. So he sent Wulf and use a shock collar on him. The cool thing about Wulf is that he can rip a opening from the ghost zone to the human world and back. We manged to stop Walker and his gang then send them back to ghost zone and get the collar off of Wulf. Only bad out come is that now I'm public enemy number now and i have to avoided anyone who is a treat to me even mom. I guess that's what happens when you break out of prison and become enemy's with the warden. Then again i have a lot of powerful enemy's like:_

_Vlad_  
_Vortex_  
_Pariah Dark_  
_Undergroth_  
_Skulker_  
_Ember_  
_Spectra_

_And the list keeps going. I also have some powerful allies. One of them I'm thankful i met if it wasn't for Clockwork my family and friends would be died right and I would have to face that horrible future that would have been. I still have nightmares about him.I still can't believe someone can be worse then Vlad and that's saying something. And I can't get past the thought that i barley beat him. The only reason i did was because i got my ghostly wail and now it's like a scar from a war that i barley won with luck and hope.I just hope he stays in the thermos.I can't handle another battle against him._

I closed the book still thinking of the passage. Did Daniel truly know the master of time and who is _him. _There was so many questions not enough answers. Then my ghost sense went off. I knew Daniel was coming. I quickly turn the small black book invisible and hid it out of sight.I figured it may give me some ideas on Daniel's personal life.

**Danny's POV**

After a trip down memory lane i finally snapped out of it and went back to my room and turn human. I was to caught up in my own thoughts to realize Vlad was standing there.I got my cell phone out and text Tucker and Sam to meet me at the Nasty Burger at 9:00 tonight.

"You ready Vlad?" I asked.

"Yes son. And don't call me Vlad. Call me father or dad." Vlad said. And smirked.

"Do not call me son. And you are not my father." I said. With venom in my voice.

"Should i remind you the big oaf of a so called father disowned you and threaten to send you to the ghost zone. Like it or not you are my son Daniel and I'm the only dad you got left." Vlad said. And strode right behind me.

"I rather not" I said.

"How about we make a deal,Dan." Vlad whisper. Into my right ear. And i felt shivers run down my spine at that name and was hoping Vlad didn't notice. Flashes of that fight came across my mind. I felt sad at that memory.

"Not inserted. And don't call me Dan" I said.

"I'll stop it when you here my bargain." Vlad said.

"And what would that be?" I asked. In a whisper tone.

"Simple really. I won't call you that name if you refer me as dad or father. Do i make myself clear son?" Vlad asked. I knew what he want me to say. I knew if i don't agree he would continue calling me that name. I can't stand being call that name. It remands me of that horrible future that would have been or could still be. So ether i could go though Vlad calling me Dan which is really bad or i would have to call him dad which is pretty bad also. But not as bad of being call evil and being reminded over and over of what could have been. I all ready lost my dignity by finding out he's my real dad what more can i lose and it would be a lot better then being called Dan. So i guess Vlad wins this round.

"Yes." I said. I shivered when i felt his hands on my shoulder and when he whisper into my right ear.

"Yes what?" Vlad said. In a mocking tone.

"Yes f-father." I said. And hung my head in defeated. And that seemed to catch off guard and he took a step back.

**Vlad's POV**

I was shocked at what he just said. I was sure he would rather put up with me calling him Dan then calling me dad. Now i was determan to know why he hat that name so much. It seems that every time i call him that he ether bite my head off or shivers. I couldn't take the questions any more i had to know why he hats the name so much.

"Daniel?" I asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. And turn his head and look up to me with sadness in his eyes.

"Why do you hat that name so much?" I asked. And watch as the boy's gaze fall to the floor.

"Some things Vlad are better left unsaid." Danny said. And started to walk to his suit case and grabbed it along his backpack and duffel bag he put there when he got back from the lab. I still wanted know what he meant.

"What do you mean,Daniel?" I asked. And raised an eyebrow.

"Just trust me Vlad your better off not knowing. I sure wish i didn't know about it." Danny said. And walk to the door with his backpack on his shoulders and the suit case in his right hand and the duffel bag in his left.

"And what would that be." I asked. And watch him stop dead in tracks.

"Can we please drop it Vlad. I rather not talk about it." Danny said. Not turning to face me. I figured no point of pushing the boy it will only get him mad. So i decided to let it go for now.

"Fine Daniel." I said. And watch him turn his head and gave me a smile.

"Thanks Vlad." Danny said. And walk out the door with his stuff. I turn my head and saw a photo of Daniel and his family and friends. (It's the picture from the ultimate enemy) I grabbed it and walk out the door to join Daniel down stairs with the the photo in my hands. As i past Jazz's room i heard talking behind the door. As i listen closely i heard Jazz's voice along with Daniel's.

"Jazz i need to go see a ghost when we get to Vlad's. While I'm gone i need you to cover for me." Danny said.

"What for?" Jazz asked. I turn invisible and Stuck my head though the door. Jazz was sitting on her bed and Daniel was sitting next to her.

"I need to talk to Clockwork about something." Danny said. And lowered his gaze to the floor.

"You mean the one who help you stop him? And help you fix that mistake?" Jazz asked. With worry on her face.

"Yeah. Sam and Tucker tell you that didn't they?" Danny asked. And to the look on his face he was ashamed of something. And Jazz nodded in response.

"Danny you need tell us everything. We we want the whole story not just part of it or you telling us not to worry about it. What exactly happen there with him." Jazz asked. I raised an eyebrow really curios of what happen to the boy.

"Jazz. I can't. You would be ashamed of me if you knew." Danny said. Then i saw something i thought i would never see. It was a tears in Daniel's eyes. Jazz strode up and kneel in front of her brother.

"No i wouldn't Danny. You are my brother and that's what matter. And Beside the C.A.T.'s are over and he's gone." Jazz said. And hug Daniel.

"No he's not Jazz he's still here." Danny said. Jazz's face paled as she pulled out from the hug. I heard something coming down the hall so i pulled my head out from the door and went though the floor and landed in the leaving room. And strode there waiting for the others to come and thought about what i just heard. Why would Daniel be scared that Jazz would be ashamed of him. And what mistake are they talking about and who is him. I open my cell phone and started to call my limo.

**Danny's POV**

"No he's not Jazz he's still here." I said. And watch her pull away from me and paled at my words.

"Where?" Jazz asked. Her eyes were now widen with panic.

"With Clockwork inside a thermos. Buts that not what I'm worry about. I need to know for sure that i wont turn into him" I said. Then mom walk in.

"Kids time to go." Mom said. Jazz and i grabbed our stuff and walk out the door and met up with Vlad down stairs.

"You ready?" Mom asked. And snapped out of his gaze.

"Yes. After you." Vlad said. As he open the front door and watch us walk out and close behind him. We walk down the steps to Vlad's waiting limo. We got in one at a time while the chuffed put our bags in the trunk. We drove in silence all the way to his mansion not far from city hall. We all walk inside and followed Vlad as he led us to out rooms. I was first to get a room. Before i went in Vlad gave me my picture that had me,my friends ans family. I thank him and went inside. When I got inside i grabbed a thermos incase i run into trouble while I'm in the ghost zone. I went ghost and turn intangible and phase though the floor. After a while of searching i found the ghost portal behind one of Vlad's portrait. After flying a while i found the time master's home. I phase though the wall and look around.

"Clockwork?" I called out. After a few minutes i diced to look around till he came back. After a while of looking i found a Fenton thermos sitting on a table. Inside contain the worst enemy i ever faced. Dan Phantom. I picked up the thermos and glared daggers at it after a moment i felt a shock and i drop the thermos by reflex's. Thank goodness it didn't open. As i reach i heard a laughter coming from inside the container.

"What are you laughing about? Your stuck in a thermos." I said.

"We'll see for how long." Dan said. In a mocking tone. I shook the thermos hard and heard a yelp.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You'll see soon,Danny." Dan said.

"Have anyone told you your worse the Vlad." I said.

"Yes actually they have. And beside that chess-head couldn't bring the Apocalypse like i did even if he tried. Not only that i destroy more then half the ghost zone in one day. Could he do that. No he can't. So yes i guess I'm worse then Vlad. But i guess that's what happens when you separate your emotions from your ghost half and then kill your human half in cold blood." Dan said.

"Your really are sick and twisted." I said. And glare at the thermos.

"Don't blame me blame my ghost half. Face it Danny. I'm still here. I still excess. I always have been and i always will be." Dan said.

"I stop you once Dan. I'll stop you again." I said.

"We'll see about that." Dan said.

"What are you talking about." I yelled. After a moment Dan didn't respond. I figured there is no point in arguing with him. So i just put him back on the table and left. After flying for a while i reach the portal. As i walk down the hall i saw something that cause me to drop dead in my tracks and turn my blood cold.

* * *

Ok so since i get more reviews on this story I'm going to make this my primary story. Thanks for the reviews and feel free to leave some more. I'll get the next chapter up soon. Sorry about the grammar problem.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM

A/N Just for the record Dan will be showing up in the story but not until the later chapters. As for Danny turning into Dan you would have to wait to find out. Also this takes place after 'Eye for an Eye' so yes Vlad is mayor. Thought i would clear that up for the later chapters. Thanks for all the reviews:  
Thelittlemonster17  
kirara the great  
ShizukiTheAwsome  
Lord Shokku Raijuu  
K9L712  
Aurora Borealis 97  
MOONLIGHT-97  
Now on with the story. :) Enjoy

* * *

Danny POV

I stood there shocked at the sight in front of me. There i was staring a mirror. Looking a my image that struck me with fear. There i was watching my eyes flicker back and forth. From neon green to blood shot red and back.

"No,No,No!" I screamed. Then shot a ectoblast at the mirror and it shatter all over the floor. I ran as fast as i could and phased though a few floors till i found my room. I went though the door and sat on the edge of the bed with my back facing the door. I turn back to my human form and got caught up with the thoughts that overwhelming me. Will i become Dan. Why me. Should i tell Jazz. Should i tell mom and Vlad the truth. If i told Jazz can she help me stop it from happening. Can i stop it or will i just postpone it again. If i told mom and Vlad how would they react. What if mom disown me too. And what if Vlad use this info to his advantage. Can i stop Dan if he breaks out from the thermos. I was so caught up in my thoughts i didn't notice someone come in.

"Danny?." A familiar voice said. I snapped out of my daze and turn my head to the door. Jazz was standing there with worry look on her face.

"Yeah?" I said. And watch her walk in. And take a seat next to me.

"Are you ok?" Jazz asked. With worry in her voice. The same question was in my mind as well. Am i ok?

"To tell you truth Jazz. I don't know." I said.

"Then tell me Danny, Please, What is wrong?" Jazz asked. I know i can't bottle up my feeling. So i might as well tell her.

"It's about Dan." I said.

"I figured. But Danny please tell me what exactly happened. What was supposes to happen that cause you to turn..."Jazz hesitated to finish knowing that i hate being called evil.

"Evil." I said. And finished the santance for her.

"Yeah that." Jazz said.

"You sure you want to know?" I asked. And saw her nod in response.I figured it was time to tell her everything. How she,mom,dad,Sam,and Tucker were supposes to die at the Nasty burger. The fight between me and Dan. The whole deal with Vlad and how close he is to figuring out about Dan. My visit to see Clockwork and the conversation with Dan. My eyes truing from neon green to blood shot red. And how scared i am if Dan gets out. So here i am telling Jazz everything. From the fight with Box Lunch to watching my eyes flicker from green to red in the hallway. When i finished explaining everything she had hint of fear in her eyes.

"Please Jazz don't be ashamed of me." I said. And was embrace in a hug from her.

"Danny like i said before. I'm your older sister i will not ever be ashamed of you." Jazz said. In a soothing tone.

"Thanks Jazz i needed that." I said. With a smile. Knowing Jazz would never be ashamed of me really helps. I just hope mom feels the same way incase i decide to tell her one of these days.

"Oh by the way mom sent me up here to get you for dinner." Jazz said. In a pep mood. I nodded and fallowed her out the door to the room. When we got outside the room an idea hit me. And two bright rings appeared turning me into Phantom.

"We could always take a short cut." I said. And grain.

"Sure why not." Jazz said. I grabbed her by her wrist and turn use intangible. After flying down a few floors we finally got to the dinning room. As we phased though a wall i saw mom and Vlad sitting at the table waiting for us.

"What could be taking so long?" Mom asked. With a worry tone.

"Don't worry mom we're right here." Jazz said. As i turn us visible again. I put Jazz down and turn back to normal.

"Oh hi Jazz, Hi Danny." Mom said. As each of us took our seat. Jazz sat next to me. While Mom and Vlad sat across from us. Mom in front of me and Jazz in front of Vlad. We sat there in silence eating until mom broke it.

"So Danny anything interesting happen today?" Mom asked. And look up at me with a smile.

"Nah, Just the box ghost attacking. And a visit from a crazed up fruit-loop. Beside that not much." I said. And smirked at the disapproving frown i got from Vlad. And the sly smile that form on Jazz's and a angry look from mom. I didn't care. I was in no mood right now to be calling him dad. I need some kind of fun to make me feel better. So why not a smartalic comment. I know we had a deal but still i need some fun.

"Danny, You have no right to talk about Vlad like that. He is your father now." Mom said.

"Who said it was Vlad. And he is not my dad. Maybe geniducly but not by rights." I said. Now i was burning with fusetation and anger.

"Are you sure about that little badger?" Vlad asked. And took a drink of his whine. While mom was now looking at her plat.

"Yes." I said.

Jazz's POV

I watch the argument between Danny,mom,and Vlad with a grain on my face. I thought it was funny that he called Vlad a fruit-loop.

"Are you sure about that little badger?" Vlad asked. And took a drink of his whine. While mom was now looking at her plat. I still don't get why Vlad calls Danny little badger. I mean Danny looks nothing like a badger.

"Yes." Danny said. Then i froze with fear and shock. Danny's eyes just flash red and back to green. I panic with worry and fear. I look over to Vlad and mom who weren't paying much attention. Thank goodness.

"Whatever you say Dan." Vlad said. I felt my self pale when Vlad said that name. He was now focused on his food. I looked over to Danny who's eyes were now glowing blood shot red.

"Don't call me that." Danny said. When i look down i saw his hands blazing with ectoplasama. I know if i didn't calm him down fast he'll blast this place apart. I pulled Danny by his shirt down to underneath the table.

Danny's POV

Next thing i knew i was under the table facing Jazz who had worry in her eyes.

"Danny you need to calm down." Jazz whisper. I saw fear in her eyes.

"Why." I asked. Now worry. Jazz shown me a metal plate. When i look in it i saw my eyes were glowing red. Panic went though me along with fear. And flashes of the fight with Dan. That santances he said to me repeating over and over again: You don't get it do you. I'm still here. You still turn into me. That last santance stuck to me. I knew i had to get out of here fast.

"I-I have to go. I'll be with Sam and Tucker if you need me i'll be at the Nasty burger." I said. With panic. Before Jazz can protest i transform into Phantom. I flew though the table and out of the room as fast as could. I kept phasing though floor after floor till i got outside. I took a deep breath and flew to Sam's house. knowing i still have 30minutes before meeting her and Tuck at the Nasty burger. As i flew i kept thinking over and over again. What's happening to me. When i finally got there i went though her bedroom window and saw her lying on her bed. Reading a book on the creepiest things in the world.

"Sam." I said. And watch her look up at me.

"Danny." Sam said. And put her book down and walk over to me. She saw my sad look and gave me a worry look.

"Danny whats wrong? I got a text from you that said to meet you at the Nasty Burger at 9:00." Sam asked. I lowered my gaze to the floor.

"Sam,Vlad is my real dad." I said. And saw the shock look she gave me.

"What!" Sam shouted. I continue looking at the floor.

"I just found out a few hours ago." I said. I watch her get off her bed and came towards me.

"How? Do Vlad know?" Sam asked. And strode in front of me.

"DNA testing. Apparently mom notice that i some how resemble Vlad in some twisted way. And yes he dose know. He was there when all hell broke lose." I said. And saw the confused look on Sam's face.

"Can you explain? I'm lost." Sam asked. So here i was telling her everything that happen in the short amount of time that lift school.

Jazz's POV

Here i am now seating under the dinning table feeling bad for Danny. Today was his worst day. First finding out about Vlad is his real dad. Mom and Dad's fight in front of us. Dad disowning him. The divorce that they are getting now. Worrying about Dan. Being called Dan. I wonder if Johnny's shadow is around. No,I think Danny caught him last night. I knew eventually i was going to have to face mom and Vlad soon.

"Jazz,Danny?" Mom called.

"Yeah." I said. And i got up and sat back in my chair and started to play with the food on my plat.

"Where's Daniel?" Vlad asked. I gave him a death glare.

"He left. He'll be back in a while." I said. Gaze back to my food.

"Why did he leave." Mom asked. Now i was burning with not only fustion but anger.

"Oh i don't know. Maybe because a certain chess-head over there don't know when to keep his mouth shut." I said. With sarcasm. And jabbed my thump over to Vlad.

"What are you talking about Jasmine?" Vlad asked. And raised an eyebrow. Vlad knew what i'm talking. Danny told me about the deal they made earlier at Fenton works.

"You know what i'm talking. You just had to call him Dan. You knew he hat that name. But no you couldn't leave well enough alone. Can you." I screamed. With anger.

"Jazz, why dose Danny hat that name so much?" Mom asked. That question struck me. I knew Danny didn't want ether of them to know about Dan.

"I can't tell you." I said. With sadness. Before they can ask any more questions. I ran to my room and grabbed a thermos incase i need it. I figured i would call a taxi and go to the Nasty Burger.

Danny's POV

I was now seating in a booth at the Nasty Burger with Sam and Tucker. I filled them in on everything that happened today. Well except my conversation with Dan,My eyes glowing red in the hall, Vlad calling me Dan. If Vlad finds out what i can do if i turn evil. He would never let it down.

"Man i feel so sorry for you dud. What are you going to do?" Tucker asked. And gave me a sympathy look.

"I'm not sure. I guess try to stay out of the house long enough to avoided Vlad." I said.

"Look on the bright side at least he has not propose to your mother yet." Tucker said.

"Tucker, Don't jinx me." I said. With a serious tone.

"Come on Danny i'm sure it's not that bad." Sam said. I look down to my half finished milk shake. The chance of Vlad marrying mom wasn't what was bothering me. The thing that was is what happen in the hallway today and what Dan said to me. Dose he know something i don't. If so wouldn't Clockwork have already warn me if it's bad.

"It's not that. I'm worry that history will repeat it self." I said. I got confused gaze from Sam and Tucker. After they saw my sad look. They finally understood what i was talking about.

"So that's what happen during the C.A.T.'s. Or what was supposes to happen?" Tucker asked. In a scared tone.

"But Danny the C.A.T.'s are over and we are all still alive." Sam said.

"That's what Jazz said. But Sam he was a side of me that i didn't even know i had. He is something that no matter how much i wish wasn't there. It still will be there. I've already shown that side before Sam. We all know it and seen it. And look what nearly happen last time.(A/N He's referring to ep"Control Freaks") What if Vlad finds a way to bring that side of me out again. Then I'll bring the Apocalypse." I said. With slight panic in my voice.

"Danny calm down. I'm sure that won't happen. Beside Dan is gone. Right." Sam said. When i didn't say anything and avoid there gaze. They look at each other with scared looks.

"Right?" Tucker asked. With a hint of fear in his voice. I knew i will have to tell them sooner or later. So far all they know is that i was supposes to turn into a major jerk after they die. And that i beat him.

"No, He's not. He's in a thermos inside the ghost zone. But don't worry Clockwork is watching him. He can't do any harm. I wont let anything happen." I said. And gave my two best friends a smile. Hoping it will ease them a little. Then my ghost sense went off. Tucker and Sam saw it and look at me with grins.

"Ghost time." Tucker said. With a grin.

"Ghost time." I said. The three of us got up and walk to back door of the Nasty Burger. Once we enter the ally i turn into Danny Phantom and flew to the sky to see who's attacking. When i got there i saw Skulker waiting in mid air.

"What do you want?" I asked. And watch him smirk.

"Nothing much just to confirmed something. And give two messages." Skulker said. I raise a eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Is it true your Plasmius's kid?" Skulker asked. That question caught me off. So did not expect him to ask me that. What should i do. Should i admit it or should i deny it. If i say it's true what would happen and if i didn't would he ask Vlad. I decided to deny it.

"No, What makes you think that?" I asked. And watch Skulker give me a sly smirk.

"Oh i don't know how about what i saw early at your house between your family. Or how about how you are now living with my employer. Or maybe this piece of paper that proves it." Skulker said. And pull out a paper from his armor and held it in front of me. It was the DNA test with mine and Vlad's names on it. I sent a ectobeam at it and destroy it on contact.

"So what, We share DNA. That dose not mean he's my dad." I said. And cross my arms. With an annoyed look on my face.

"You sure about that?" Skulker asked.

"Yes." I said. With no emotion.

"Then care to explain this." Skulker said. He push a few buttons and a hologram appeared. After a few seconds i recognized the surrounding. It was a hologram of me in the hallway early that day when my eyes turn red. The minute i realized that i felt myself pale. I knew if Skulker told Vlad about it i'm toast.

"What about it?" I asked. Trying to hid the panic in my voice.

"Nothing much. Just wondering why a goodie two shoes like you had red eyes?" Skulker asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with Vlad being my dad." I said. Now i was freaking out.

"Then why did you freak out when you saw them. It's almost like you know something bad would happen." Skulker said. With suppesshen.

"Hey how about you see something that you did not expect and tell me you would not freak out." I said. Skulker was really close to finding out i'm hiding something. As if right on cue he took the words right out of my mouth.

"Are you sure about that. It seems like your hiding something." Skulker said. I knew that i had to lie perfectly now. I hop that's something useful i got from Vlad.

"Well i'm not. Are you here to interrogate me or what? I asked. Trying to change the subject. But sadly it didn't work.

"What would you do if were to show Plasmius this?" Skulker said. That sent a shiver down my spine.

"What do you mean?" I asked. And watch him smirk.

"I mean. What would you do if i told Plasmius that his son is a chip off the old block. What would you do if i told him what you are cable of." Skulker said.

"Just because my eyes flash red dose not mean i'm evil." I said. And watch Skulker come closer to me.

"True, It doesn't but i'm sure i can convince him. I know more about what your capable of then you know whelp." Skulker said.

"Like what." I said. Deep down i hope he doesn't know about Dan.

"How about how a human got you to rob some of the banks and jewelery stores. Face it whelp deep down you know you want to be bad. And sooner or later that side will win and come out." Skulker said. Now i'm way beyond panic. Not if i can help it. I thought to myself.

"So is that why you came. To tell on me." I said. In a annoyed voice.

"Nah, I'll let your dad find out for himself. I'm here to give you two messages." Skulker said. He pulled out two envelope. He handed them to me.

"Who are they from?" I asked. And look at the two envelopes.

"Clockwork, But the letter really confused me." Skulker said. I gave him a scowl.

"You read my message." I said.

"What a hunter can't have a insight on his pry's life." Skulker said.

"No." I said.

"Whatever. I have places to go and people to see. Oh by the way tell your dad that i maybe running a little late tomorrow." Skulker said. As he got ready to leave i stop him. There was a question i needed to know.

"Skulker wait." I said. He turn back around to face me.

"How much of the ghost zone know?" I asked.

"You mean about you being Plasmius son?" Skulker asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"So far just the people who know you." Skulker said.

"So pretty much everyone?" I asked.

"Yup." Skulker said.

"Oh." I said.

"See you around whelp." Skulker said. And disappear. I strode there a few minutes in my thoughts. I look down to my hands where the two envelopes were sitting. I open the first one and saw two time madalings. with a note attach to one. It said:

You know what to do when the time is right. In order for one to help you must first show them your future's past. When the time is right everything will be explain and all will know.

-CW

I closed the note and moved to the next one. It was longer then the last. It said:

Dear Danny,

I'm sorry for not being there when you came by earlier. But i know you had to be alone at the time. I know what you wanted to ask me. But sadly this time i can't tell you. I'm afraid you will have to do this one on your own. The observents are still breathing down my neck from last time i temper with the time stream. But you are not completely alone on this one. You can always rely on those you trust and those you don't. You gave everyone a second chance why not your true father. You need to understand that he truly wants you as his son. Not because your half ghost. But because he feels that he can really help you. And not only him. There will come a time where you'll trust your future as well. But that moment won't be for a long time. When it's time to show what needs to be said i'll come. There will be a moment where you'll have to face your fears. But you also need to be true to yourself. And i mean both of you. Everything will happen for a reason. Once this is over i'll explain everything. Good luck young Phantom you'll need it.

-CW

I stayed looking at the letter trying to make sense of this. Clockwork always did confuses me. When he says to give my true father a second chance did he mean Vlad. If so should i give him a second chance to prove himself. I guess i could. I have nothing else to lose. Then i notice Sam and Tucker waiting for me. I turn to the ally and turn back to human. I walk out and was surrounded with questions.

"Dud what happen?" Tucker asked.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"To answer it in order. Nothing much. Just the whole ghost zone knows that i'm Vlad's son now. And i'm fine." I said. And hid the two envelopes behind my back. I knew if they saw them they would ask questions. Which would led to explaining the whole Dan situation and i really don't wont to worry them. As we went back to the Nasty Burger entrance we saw Jazz waiting outside for us. As we approach i saw a glint of worry in her face.

"Hey Jazz whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Umm Danny i need to talk to for a minute." Jazz said. I nodded to my friends to go on without me. We went into the ally far enough so no one will see or hear us.

"Ok so whats wrong?" I asked.

"Vlad is close to finding out about Dan." Jazz said.

"How close?" I asked. With a nervous voice.

"So far he knows we are hiding something and he knows you hat the name Dan. I say he is about a hop,skip,and a jump away from finding out." Jazz said.

"What am I going to do Jazz? What if Dan gets out? What if I can't stop him? What if I do turn evil?" I said. With both fear and panic.

"Danny, calm down. Nothing going to happen." Jazz said.

"What about mom and Vlad? What am i going to do if they find out about Dan?" I asked.

"Don't worry they won't find out. All we do is throw Vlad off track" Jazz said.

"How?" i asked.

"Simple don't react when he calls you Dan." Jazz said.

"Easy for you to say. Every time I hear that name it sends shivers down my back." I said.

"Which is why Vlad dose it. He wants to see what make you hat the name so much." Jazz said. I knew Jazz was right. If I want Vlad to stop calling me that i need to bit my tong. And not care. Man i hope this works.

"I guess we can give it a try." I said.

"Great. We should go home now. Knowing mom she'll get worry if we don't show up soon." Jazz said. When i look down to my watch i saw it was 9:45. It's close to my curfew. By the time i get home it will be 9:55. But before we go i should go tell Tucker and Sam i'm leaving.

"Ok. Just let me go say a quick by to Sam and Tucker." I said. And jabbed a thumb to the Nasty Burger.

"Sure. I'll be waiting here." Jazz said. I ran off to the front entrance where Sam and Tucker were waiting. I walk up to them.

"Hey guys i have to go. I'll see you at the mall tomorrow." I said.

"Ok." Sam said.

"See ya tomorrow dud." Tucker said. I walk back to where Jazz was standing. We went into the ally and i went ghost. I got Jazz by the wrist and turn us invisible and flew to the sky.

Vlad POV

I sat the in studies reading Daniel's journal. So far it talk about how got his ghost powers,his first ghost fight and other stuff. There was one passage that talks about Daniel splitting his ghost half and human half. I smirked to myself hearing about the two different Daniels and how much trouble it cause. Then i got to a paragraph that caught my interest.

Well we to a callouge Reunion this week. And i learn that i'm not the only one in the world with ghost powers. His name is Vlad Master AKA Vlad Plasmius. That's a relief know that i'm a not alone and not a freak. To bad Skulker dosen't hunt him instead of me.(Vlad rolls his eyes) He made me a offer and i refuse it. If it wasn't for the fact that he wants to kill my dad,marry my mom and use his powers for his own gain. Then i may have consider it. I guess i'll go back to the original plan. Fight ghosts and hope i can learn stuff as i go. Anyway gotta go Sam and Tucker are coming up.

I sat there with different emotions. Daniel would have really consider the offer i made him. If i wasn't for my motives. I moved on to the next page

Today was horrible. Ok so yesterday me and dad were working in the lab on the speacter speeder. Then mom came down stairs. Dad forgot his and mom's anniversary once again and they got in to a fight. Dad hit the speeder with me inside and sent it to the ghost zone. Once the speeder slow down i ran into a ghost that wore a white detective uniform. He said that i was trespassing. I told him i didn't know and he left me off with a warning. I got back the lab only to hear the end of the fight of mom and dad. This morning i got up and mom was leaving to my aunt's place out in the woods. When she was leaving she mention something about a divorce. Dad then goes after her hoping to apologize about forgetting their anniversary. Jazz goes crazy because she was wrong about dad not going apologizing. Later i try cleaning the house for mom when she come home. While cleaning the lab i accidentally sent mom's anniversary present that dad got her. I went in after it while Tucker and Sam waited inside the lab. After a while of searching i ran into the box ghost. Then me and the box ghost got caught by the same guy i meet yesterday. Turns out he's the warden for the ghost zon's prison. So i ended up being arrested and sent to prison. Once there i went to the cafetiere and meet up with some of my enemy s. At first they wanted to beat me up for all the trouble i causes them but after some convincing me and Skulker came up with a plan to break out. So in a way i help lead prison break. In my life i never thought i would help my enemys break out of prison. It's strange how things work sometimes. Pulse i never thought i would have a criminal record. Anyways now i have a bounty on my head. On the bright side i got the present back. Pulse mom and dad made up. Though it turns out they were never getting a divorce. Turns out it they were talking about my anut's divorce anniversary. So on the downside i got arrested and a criminal record for nothing. So Jazz was right. I should have left things be. Now i know for next time and maybe i should reminded dad the day before the anniversary. Oh well gotta go.

I sat there thinking to my self. I didn't know Daniel was arrested or that he lead a prison break out. I should ask Skulker about this later. I turn to the next page to see what else i could learn about young Daniel.

Today was weird. Ok so me and Sam got tickets a while back for circus gothica. Anyways the ring leader Freakshow has this creep staff that had a orb that can control ghost. So i ended up under his control and he made me do bad things. Along with the other ghosts he control. He also had me play a roll in his circus. He had me dress up as the grim reaper and walk the tight rope and do tricks. I can't remember much but Sam said that i snap out of it twice when her life was endanger. I remember the second time when she fell off the train but not the first. I asked her what was the first time. She said that I made her walk the tight rope and cut it while she was in the middle. Sam said i snap out of it long enough to save her and not to worry about it. What bothers me is knowing how close i was to letting my friends die. If it wasn't for Sam i would still be under Freashow's control. It's times like these i'm grateful for friends like them. Anyway the staff is destroy and i don't have to worry about it anymore.

I close the book concern about what Daniel said. Is there truly a way to control ghost. If so why is it in a pathetic human hands. Who would use Daniel for his own personal slave. I was anger at the thought of someone using my son like that. If i ever run into the clown i'll make him pay dearly for taken advantage of Daniel like that. I got up and put the book in a secret volt where i put my secret section of books. And went to the family room where Maddie was looking though a photo album. I sat there with Maddie looking at a old album filled with photos of Daniel and Jasmine. After a while Daniel phase though the ceiling with a guilty look on his face.

"Hi mom,Hi Vlad." Daniel said.

"Whats the matter honey?" Maddie asked. And put the book down.

"Nothings wrong. I just need to talk to Vlad for a minute." Daniel said. I raised an eyebrow wondering what the boy want to tell me.

"Ok sweety." Maddie said. And got up to leave the room. I look back at Daniel who had change back to human form.

Danny POV

After some thinking i decide to go ahead give Vlad a second chance. Maybe if i talk to him we wont be on enemy terms any more. I guess i'm willing to try and connect with Vlad if he willing to give it a shot. So here i was standing awkwardly in the family room with Vlad.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about Daniel." Vlad asked. I started rub the back of my neck and gave awkward smile. It's now or never i thought to myself.

"Well how can i put this. I was hoping we can start all over. You know as not on enemys terms. But more like on father and son terms. I know it sound stupid but i'm willing to give it a try if you are." I said. And watch Vlad give me a warm smile.

"Yes Daniel, That would be nice." Vlad said. When he said those words i felt warm inside. I smile back and look at the clock on the fireplace. It read 10:00. It was getting late so i decided to go to bed.

"It's late i better get to bed. Good night." I said. And turn into Phantom.

"Good night little badger." Vlad said. As i phase though the roof. I floated to my room and change into my human form. I change into my PJs and went to bed.

*Dream State*

I was standing in the middle of a dark void. Whispers all around me. Some calling me, others talking. So many voices. So many whispers. Some really confused me while others made me sad.

Danny

Son

How could you?

Why?

Some things are better left unsaid.

Then a white smoke started to cover the ground. After a moment my friends and family were standing there. Each of them very pale. As i look closer i saw Vlad from Dan's future there as well. Vlad had a sad look on his face. While every one else ether have a scar or mad look. They started to talk again. Each word or santance have an echo.

Why Danny?: Jazz (:-means who said it)

Why did you do it man?: Tucker

What are you talking about? I asked. Sam pointed a finger to me. I turn my head and saw a mirror behind me. As i got closer i saw a 15year old Dan staring right back at me. When i jump back with shocked the 15year old Dan did to.

How could you Danny?: Jazz

You promise.: Sam

Don't you love us anymore?: Mom

I was so confessed.

Yes i do. I shouted

Then why did you turn into him?: Jazz

Why did you break your promise.: Sam

I didn't. I yelled.

Yes you did Danny.: Tucker

Now we are dead.: Sam

We died because of you.: Jazz

You turn into him.: Sam

No son of mine is a monster.: Mom

Or a ghost.: Dad

You can't stop the future Danny.: Sam

You can only post pone it.: Jazz

You know it's true, we all do.: Tucker

It's only a matter of time.: Sam

No, your lying. I shouted.

You don't get it do you?: Jazz

He's still here.: Tucker

You still turn into him.: Sam

Stop it. That's a lie. I shouted. Then i saw the Vlad from my time line and the other one faded.

You can't stop Phantom Daniel.: Vlad

No one can.: Dad

He's coming Danny.: Sam

It's only a matter of time.: Jazz

You**_ will_** become him little badger.: Vlad

You _**will**_ kill your human half.: Jazz

And then you **_will_** come after us.: Sam

I back away from them as they came closer.

No, Stop it. I shouted.

You might as well give up now Danny.: Sam

Come on little badger it'll be fun.: Vlad

Like they say.: Jazz

Like father.: Tucker

Like son.: Sam

I kept backing away.

Your a monster.: Mom

You know it.: Sam

**Monster,Monster**.: Everyone

Please stop it. I'm not a monster. I shouted. Then i heard a faint voice calling me. I open my eyes and sat up on my bed. I felt a pain in my chest. Next thing i know i was embrace into a hug. After a moment i realize it was Jazz. Then i notice i was breathing heavily.

"Are you ok? Jazz asked. With concern.

"Yeah, Just a nightmare." I said.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jazz asked. I didn't want to make her worry or feel bad.

"Nah, I'm good." I said. And lay back down.

"Ok." Jazz said. With worry. As she got up and walk to the doorway.

"Night." I said.

"Night little brother." Jazz said. I laid back in bed and went back to sleep.

Jazz POV

I was lying on my bed when heard a shout. It came from Danny's room. I shot out of my bed and ran to Danny's room. I slam the bedroom's door excepting Danny and a ghost fight. But instead i saw Danny tousesing and turning under the covers. I figured it was another nightmare. He's been getting those ever sense the whole Dan thing. They stop a few months ago. They must be starting again.

"Stop it." Danny shouted. I ran to his side to try and wake him.

"Danny, Wake up. It's a nightmare." I said.

"Pleases stop it. I'm not a monster." Danny shouted.

"Danny, Wake up." I said. A little louder and shook him. His eyes insently open and he shot up into a seating position. He was breathing heavily and shaking. I hug him hoping it would calm him down a little. It did. After a moment Danny stop shaking and his breathing slow down a little.

"Are you ok?" I asked. With concern.

"Yeah, Just a nightmare." Danny said.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Danny said. I knew Danny didn't want to talk about it because he didn't want me to worry. But i knew there is no use of trying to make him talk. Danny will tell me eventually.

"Ok." I said. With worry. I got and walk to the doorway.

"Night" Danny said.

"Night little brother. I said. As he lay back down and went to sleep. I walk back to my room and went to sleep.

Danny POV

I woke up to my ghost sense going off. I figured it was Vlad coming in to wake me up. I felt sunshine hit my face.

"You know there are other ways of waking me up Vlad. Beside setting off my ghost sense." I said. As I pull the covers over my head trying to block out the light.

"Oh did i wake up the loser." A familer voice said. My eyes insistently snap open. I know that voice. It belong to Bertrand Spectra's assistant. I shot up into a seating i saw Spectra and Bertrand standing there in human forms. I jump out from beneath the covers and turn into Phantom.

"So what brings you two here? Make more people miserable." I said. And in lighten my hands with ectoplasma.

"Actually we're here to make you as miserable as can be. Isn't that wonderful." Spectra said. In a pep tone.

"No it's not, And how exactly are you going to do it if i shove you in a thermos before you get chance." I said.

"Well see about that." Spectra said. I gave her a confused look. Next thing i knew a tentacle was wrap around me and then felt a sharp niddle poke the back of my neck. I started to fell weak and the room started to spine. After few seconds it stop but i still felt weak. Bertrand let go of me and went to Spectra's side.

"Like the shot it was made to bring down your blood pressure. The great part about it the weaker you get the more miserable you are." Bertrand said. I tried looking for the thermos but i couldn't find it. They started to approach me.

"_Get away_,Get away,**Get Away!**" I screamed. The last part turn into my ghostly wail. I watch as Spectra and Bertrand went back and hit the everything went black. I woke up and found Spectra and her assistant out cold. Something was different though. I look around and notice we are no longer in my room. We were outside in the backyard. I look around and saw Jazz running to me with a thermos in her hand. She approach me with a worry look.

"Danny what happen?Are you ok?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah i'm okay. Spectra and her little snappy assistant attack me." I said.

"You sure?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah i'm sure." I said. I took the thermos from her hand and suck Spectra and Bertrand in and recap it.

"Good cause breakfest is ready." Jazz said. As she made her way back to the house. I look back down at the thermos with worry. What just happen? One minute i was using my wail the next i'm outside.

"Hey Danny you coming." Jazz called. I look up and saw that she was waiting for me. I started to walk with her back to the house. As we enter the dinning room i saw mom and Vlad at the table eating. They look up and saw us come in.

"Morning Daniel." Vlad said. We sat down across.

"Morning." I said.

"What took you guys so long and what was with the earth quick?" Mom asked.

"It was my wail. We had a ghost attack." I said.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. I beat them trap them in a thermos." I said. And shook the thermos.

"Thank goodness." Mom said. We sat down and ate in silence.

"So Daniel you need a rid to school?" Vlad asked.

"Nah, I'll just fly there. It's faster and i so don't need the A-list bugging me." I said. Vlad raise an eyebrow.

"May i asked who the A-list are?" Vlad asked.

"Just a bunch of snobby rich kids. Who have mega ego issues." I said. While Jazz snicker,mom grind,Vlad smirked.

"While then i guess i should be on my way. Farewell little badger,Maddie,Jasmine." Vlad said. As he got up ad left. After finishing I got ready for school. I gave Jazz a lift on my way and met up with Sam and Tucker. As we walk though the doors the only thing on my mind was that no one find out that i'm Vlad Masters kid.

* * *

Clffy...sorta

A/N Sorry if it seems a little rush at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry,sorry,sorry that i have not computer crashed and I lost all my documents... :( And now I have to start over. I even lost the plot line for 'Found Secrets'. And so sorry the chapter is not very long. As for the story I'm going have to rethink the whole plot line for it. I already know the climax it's just the detail I need to on with the story :)_**

**Clockwork's POV**

"Clockwork!" A familer voice shouted.I turned around to face my employers.

"Yes?" I the approach me.

"What in the name of the Ghost king are you see what your doing, you are japerdizing both worlds with this stunt." One Obersevent said.

"Every thing has a reason, you of all should know that by now." I said.

"Yes but at what releasment of that monster?Putting both the Ghost Zone's and earth's lives in danger?Is that really worth it?"The second Obsevent said.

"Yes." I look at me in fear.

"You do realize that if anything happens it will be on your head." The first Obsevent said.

"And that the boy and his future self are still your responsibility."The second Obsevent said.

"We both know something will happen and yes I am well aware of my if you observe the door." I Observents turned and flew through the door.

"I do hope young Phantom that this will end well."I I watch the four possible one of them is not very bright.

**Vlad's POV**

I walk into my office and put my breife case down on my desk.I sat down with a smile on my once in my life everything is looking at last I finally have Daniel as a son and maybe even a chance with I'm still concern about Daniel.I read another page this morning and it seemed that Daniel has really bad nightmeres about this him matter if I ever run into that ghost Daniel fear and hate so much I'll end his exsistance.

"Mr. Master?" A voice said.I looked up and saw my secretary standing there at the door.

"Oh come in."I said.(You'll see why I put her as his secretary)

"I'm sorry Mr. Master, I knocked but there was no answerer." Mrs. Baxter said.

"Yes it's alright I was just thinking." I said.

"Very you have a busy day have speech at Casper High in twenty minutes,Then a board meeting after,Paper work at Axion labs,and finally a quick meeting with the GIW." Mrs. Baxter said.

"Then shall we?" I rose from the chair and headed for the door.

**Danny's POV**

So here we are Sam,Tucker,and me sitting here with everyone in the for a speech from our dear mayor when I was hoping to have a normal day, I can't.

"Greeting students of Casper high.I'm Mayor Master here to talk to you about your future."Vlad said. I face-plam at the thought sitting here listening to him say how he came out on top.

"Now as many as you know I'm one of the most famous billeoners there my success did not come easy.I too had to get a education for successes."Vlad now everyone was ether asleep,talking to their friends,or texting.

"Man can this get any more boring."Tucker said.

"No kidding, my mom's knitting club is more fun then this."Sam said.

"Mr. Fenton is there something you would like to share with us?" Mr. Lancer asked. I looked up and saw that everyone was looking at me.

"Umm no." I said. As my face turn red from embarrassment.

"Sorry dud." Tucker whispered.

"It's OK." I then my ghost sense went off and I saw Ember under the stands waving.

"Hey guys I'll be right back."I I made my way off the stands without anyone off I went under them and saw Ember there waiting.

"Hey dipstick,or should I say Plasimus Jr." Ember mocked narrowed my eyes.

"It's Phantom."I said. Ember rolled her eyes and approached me.

"Whatever,I want to know if you seen Spectra and Bertand lately. I know they were going to pay you a visit yesterday." Ember said.

"Yeah,but that's not why you came is?" I I crossed my arms and looked at her with suspension.

"No,I also wanted to know how in the world do you know Clockwork? I mean you would have to have done something really bad in order for to get involed in your life." Ember said. I filched at her words when I thought of the monster in the thermos.

"You did,didn't you? Wow,what did you do? Did you stole candy from a baby?" Ember mocked.

"No,and who said I would have to do something bad in order to meet Clockwork?"I said.

"Everyone knows that." Ember said.

"So,it's none of your bushiness." I said.

"We'll see,see you around dipstick." Ember said.

"Great just when things couldn't get worse-I was cut off by a sharp pain on my tong. I felt around in my mouth only to find something sharp pointing out.I paled and ran to the closes bathroom there is and went straight to a mirror.I open my mouth and paled even more when I discoverer a set of sharp pointing fangs in my mouth.

"No,this can't be happening."I then I heard a roar of an applause and lots of loud voices.I ran out of the restroom and met up with Sam and Tucker at our lockers.

"There you are Danny,we were worried about you." Sam said.

"Yeah,what happen?" Tucker asked.

"Just Ember wondering if I'm going to go all evil now that Vlad is my Dad." I faked a eye roll.

"I just hope-I was cut off by a crash from near be.

"We'll finish talking later,go" Sam said. I nodded and speed off the a close closet.

_**A/N: Once again sooooo sorry it wasn't very long. =( But that's the best cliff hanger I can come up with. But the next chapter will propley be in a few days(2-3 days) depending how long it is. I may just do short chapters often so I can update more. It's up to you guys. The longer the chapters the less often it's updated the shorter the chapter the more often I update and that is for all my stories.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN DP.**

**_A/N Hey guys, I know it has been awhile but I'm back. Since my grammar has improved since I first started these storys, I will be redoing the chapters. I can't _**_**promise it will be 100% flawless but it will be better. Sorry that this is a supper short chapter.**_

**Danny's POV**

I just got back from fighting the Box Ghost and I now have to serve detention for the next two days. Why,you ask? Well, let's just say they found Danny **_FENTON_** on top of a box full of stage props. And no Box Ghost in sight. So now here I am seating here staring at Mr. Lancer. After what felt like hours, the bell finally rang. I shot from my seat and ran to the exit. When I grabbed my stuff from my locker, I made my way back home.

**Jazz's POV**  
I lay on my new bed as I went over today's events. Something wasn't right with Danny and I don't know what. I sat up and decided to go to the kitchen. I mean  
seriously, first Danny black out and now he is showing more aggressiveness towards people and ghosts. What is going on? I walk past a vase but stop when I saw a object setting next to it. I approached it and grabbed it. It was a melding with CW on it.

"What is going on Danny?" I whispered. I heard a knock on the front door and hid the thing in my pocket. I ran downstairs to the front door in time to see something shocking.

**Maddie's POV**  
I put in another tray of cookies as I was in deep thought. In the past few days, everything has changed. I find out Danny and Vlad are half ghosts, I divorce Jack, and now I'm living with Vlad. I let out a sigh as I remember about Danny. I got a call from Mr. Lancer saying Danny acted out violently and destroyed some props for the drama club. I know that he properly had a run in with a ghost, but for Danny to act out violent? Something is seriously wrong.

"Maybe I'll do a check up on him or see if Vlad can." I mumbled. Seeing as Vlad properly knows more about being half ghost then me. I heard a knock at the front door and went to answer it. I stood in shock at who was in front of me.

"Vlad!" I shouted.

**Vlad's POV**  
I sat back in my study's chair and sigh. I just got back from a long day at work and Daniel's school. I was debating to go down to the lab when Skulker floated in with a frown.

"What do you have to report?" I asked.

"Not much. No one knows anything about Clockwork except that he is believed to be the master of time." Skulker said. I let out a sigh out of stress.

"Sir, I got news for the one you told me to watch." Skulker said.

"Yes, what is Jack up too?" I asked.

"He went- Skulker was interrupted by Maddie's shout,.

"Vlad!" Maddie shouted. I stood up and ran to where she was and was met with a npt so nice sight.

"Butter biscuits." I mumbled. I look around and saw Jasmine not to far away with a mixture of worry and fear. Then at Maddie, who had anger and fear. I pinched my nose and took a breath. I walked up to where Maddie was a put on a angry look.

"Good evening gentleman." I said.

_**A/N Yeah, you properly hate me right now. But i'll make it up by putting another chapter up when I have time. please review! =D**_


End file.
